


Leafy Greens

by cinnabongene



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Pre-Slash, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner Jives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabongene/pseuds/cinnabongene
Summary: Robbie goes for a walk in the woods and accidentally finds out that vegetables aren't the only green thing Sportacus enjoys.AKA Robbie and Sportacus smoke pot in the woods together.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been quiet in the lair. Too quiet. As much as he loathed to admit it, sometimes Robbie didn’t actually hate the noise filtering in from the town above: it gave him an excuse as to why he couldn’t fall asleep. But without the kids to blame, Robbie could do nothing but lay there in silence and face the fact that no matter how quiet it was, he still couldn’t sleep. 

And that was how the villain found himself walking through the woods by himself. It was a sunny day, the birds were chirping, and for once, Robbie actually felt a little bit… peaceful. Maybe the outdoors wasn’t so terrible after all. He’d never be able to live it down if Sportacus saw him like this. But the sun felt so good on his skin, and there was even a nice light breeze wafting through the trees. 

The breeze carried the faint, fresh scent of flowers. Robbie breathed in deeply and kept walking until the scent in the air started to turn gradually into something else. He stopped and sniffed. He knew that smell, and it was definitely not fresh flowers. He followed the scent to a large, sturdy tree. Just beyond the other side of the trunk, he could see the tip of a boot. He peeked his head around, expecting to find Jives, but instead found—

_“Sportastoner!?”_

Sportacus’ head whipped around to face Robbie, pure fear filling his eyes. “Robbie!” he cried, desperately trying to hide the joint he was holding, but it was too late. He’d been caught. 

“Are you… smoking pot!?” Robbie exclaimed, still completely unable to process the image before him. 

“I… I, uh…” 

“Mr. I-Only-Eat-Apples-Or-Else-I-Pass-Out _smokes weed!?_

“It’s natural!” Sportacus blurted, mortified. “It’s—”

Robbie cut him off. “If you call weed a sportscandy, so help me God…”

Sportacus blushed and ducked his head as Robbie leaned his back against the tree and sunk down to sit on the ground next to him. 

“What if one of your brats needs saving?” Robbie asked. 

“They’re in school. They’re not going to need me. And even if they did, I’ve done it before.” 

Robbie shot Sportacus a sideways glance. “You’ve flippity-flopped around and saved those kids while you were blazed?” 

Sportacus shrugged. “Elves have a high tolerance.” 

Robbie rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He was going to need some help if he was going to be able to process this. “Give me a hit of that,” he said, holding out his hand and avoiding eye contact. 

Now, it was Sportacus’ turn to gawk. “You smoke?”

“I worship laziness, Sportakush. Of course I do.” The elf passed the joint, and Robbie took a long puff. He coughed and started feeling the effects immediately. He narrowed his eyes at the joint as he passed it back. “This is strong stuff. Where’d you get it?” 

“It’s Elvish,” said Sportacus. “I told you we have a high tolerance. You know I’m always flipping around and moving. This is one of the only ways I can sit still and relax.” 

“Justify it how you will,” said Robbie with a smirk. “You’re still a stoner.” 

“So are you, apparently,” said Sportacus, taking another hit and passing it back to Robbie. “Since when?”

“You’ll kill me if I tell you who turned me on to it,” Robbie chuckled. 

“Who?”

Robbie exhaled a stream of smoke and said, “Jives.” 

Sportacus shook his head and tried to keep his shock to himself. “I’ll have to have a talk with him.” 

“Don’t worry, already have,” said Robbie. “He’s fine, doesn’t overdo it. He’s old enough to make his own decisions. He actually grows it himself; you’d be proud.”

Sportacus nodded and gave a slight smile, touched that Robbie had actually taken it upon himself to look out for Jives. Sportacus spent so much time with the younger kids of LazyTown, he often worried about the resident reclusive teenager. “You know, I think you’re really a good guy, Robbie,” said Sportacus, reaching over and resting his hand on the villain’s knee. 

Robbie barked out a laugh. “You are so stoned.” 

“That may be true, but I mean it,” said Sportacus, squeezing Robbie’s knee for good measure before letting go. 

Robbie shifted as a warm, fluttery feeling filled his chest. He wasn’t sure if it was the pot or something else entirely, but he wasn’t in any state to think too hard about it right then. Instead he sighed and let his head rest back against the trunk and loll to the side, almost touching Sportacus’ own. “Well,” he said, “if it’s any consolation, I think you’re a good guy too… Sportadank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this. 
> 
> I'm going to call this fic finished for now, but let me know if you want more? I'd be down to add another chapter or two with some actual SportaRobbie, and maybe Jives will make an appearance too?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Jives convince Sportacus to have a little fun.

“Yo, Robbie. You want some Cocoa Puffs?” Jives called, waving the man down. As the Jives shared his nocturnal sleeping habits, Robbie often found him sitting on one of the park benches after dark, eating either vegetables or breakfast food depending on his mood. 

Robbie sat down and held out his hand. Jives poured him a handful of cereal. “No turnips tonight?” 

“Nah, finals week was killer. I figured I deserved this.” Jives proceeded to pour cereal straight from the box into his own mouth. Then scooting closer and lowering his voice, he said, “Yo, do you want to get like totally blazed tonight?” 

Robbie scratched his arm and narrowed his eyes. “About that. There’s two things I should probably tell you. First, Sportacus knows.” 

A look of sheer horror and betrayal overtook Jives’ usually chill face. “Dude, you narked on me? To Sportacus? Totally not cool.”

“You haven’t heard number two yet,” said Robbie, holding up a finger to silence the teenager. Jives glared at him sidelong, as if telling him to go on. “The blue elf smokes.” 

Jives furrowed his brow. “No way, man. You’re yanking my chain. Sportacus? _Weed?_ ” 

“Well, I’d hardly expect him to smoke anything else,” said Robbie, rolling his eyes.

“You’re not kidding, are you?” Jives asked. Robbie shook his head. The teen burst out laughing. “No way, man. That’s too good. We totally gotta have him over to light up a joint sometime! Or hot-box the airship!” 

“Don’t count on it,” said Robbie. “He’s still the most uptight stoner I’ve ever met. Smoking with me is one thing, but with you?” 

Jives scoffed, offended. “What’s wrong with me, yo?” 

“You’re 16. He wants to be a _good role model,_ ” said Robbie, rolling his eyes as he made exaggerated air quotes. “But, seeing as I am a genius, I have an idea…”

 

Jives opened the door to his closet. “Well, here they are. Totally rad, right?” 

Sportacus and Robbie stepped forward to get a better look at the three sturdy marijuana plants growing under fluorescent lights in Jives’ closet. 

“They are certainly… healthy,” said Sportacus, inspecting the leaves. “You’ve obviously taken good care of them.” 

“Totally. I love all my plants, but these ones need it the most,” said Jives, stroking the leaves affectionately.

“Well, as long as you’re still growing healthy food and doing well in school, I guess it’s alright,” said Sportacus, obviously uncomfortable with the words leaving his lips. 

“Right on!” said Jives. “So, you wanna smoke some of this?” 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” 

“Come on, man, why not?” 

“Yeah, why not?” asked Robbie. 

“The kids look up to me. I have to set a good example.” 

“Oh, come on, Sportablunt. He’s gonna smoke anyway. Wouldn’t you rather he do it under adult supervision?” Robbie asked. 

“Yeah, dude. You should like totally supervise me!” 

Sportacus looked helplessly between Robbie and Jives’ hopeful faces. He’d wondered why they’d been so eager to get him to come over and "check on Jives’ garden." Now he suspected this had been their plan all along. He gave a long sigh. “Alright, but just this once.” 

Jives clapped him on the shoulder. “Totally!” 

 

And that was how Sportacus found himself squished between Robbie and Jives on the couch, a bong in his lap, and Jives’ dubstep EP playing in the background. Sportacus had to admit, the kid did have musical talent… or maybe it was just the weed. 

At first Sportacus had been reluctant to smoke inside the house, but Jives had explained that his mom was away on a business trip all weekend, and she either never seemed to notice or never seemed to care even when she was around. 

After his fifth hit, Sportacus remembered the only thing he’d eaten so far that day was an apple, and was struck by the insatiable desire to fill his stomach. “Jives, is there anything I could have to eat?” he asked. 

“Oh totally, dude. I was starting to get the munchies too, but I didn’t think I could get up,” he chuckled, pulling himself off the couch to go investigate the kitchen. 

“Oh, get something for me too!” Robbie called after him. “And no carrots this time!” 

Even though there was now much more room on the couch, Sportacus didn’t bother to scoot over, instead opting to stay squished against Robbie’s side. It was surprisingly warm and comfortable to be so close. “You want to go again?” he asked the other man, handing over the bong. It was remarkably high quality, and its green and yellow color scheme matched Jives’ aesthetic perfectly. Sportacus wondered how long the teen had saved up his allowance to buy it. 

Robbie sat up straighter as he prepared to take another hit. “You’re not going to tell me you eat rabbit food even when you’re stoned.” 

“Of course I do,” said Sportacus. “Why would I want to eat anything else?” 

“You’re telling me you get high and the first thought that goes through your diluted elf mind is ‘gee, I could really go for a head of lettuce right now.’”

Sportacus shrugged. “Pretty much.” 

Robbie exhaled a cloud of smoke and set the bong on the table. Then, he closed his eyes and settled back into the couch, nearly resting his head against Sportacus’ shoulder. Sportacus adjusted his position, bringing his arm up and resting it on the back of the couch, not quite around Robbie’s shoulders. He took the quiet moment to observe the man next to him. He’d been close to Robbie before—dancing with him and even briefly holding him—but he’d never really noticed quite how muscular Robbie’s arms were, or how well contoured his face was, or how his legs seemed to stretch on for miles...

“Guys—!” Jives shouted as he burst back into the living room, but the look of distress on his face immediately switched to amusement when he saw how close together his guests were sitting. “Were you two just totally making out or something?” he chuckled. 

Sportacus and Robbie furrowed their brows and put a few inches of distance between themselves. “We most certainly were not!” Robbie huffed defensively. 

“Hey, hey, I don’t judge!” Jives assured, holding up his hands in placation. 

“What did you come in here to tell us?” Sportacus asked, trying to ignore the blush rising on his cheeks. 

“Oh, right! Bad news, dudes! My mom forgot to go shopping before she left!” Jives exclaimed. “We’re totally gonna starve.” 

“Don’t you have any food left in your garden?” 

Jives shook his head. “I ate it all already.” 

“Well, we’ll have to go out and get something,” declared Robbie. “I’m certainly not going to sit around here and wait for my stomach to eat itself.” 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Robbie,” said Sportacus. 

“Why not?” asked Jives, who was beginning to consider what raw weed leaves would taste like. 

“Look at us. What if someone saw us and realized we were high?” asked the elf. 

“Don’t worry, dude. I’ve totally got it covered,” Jives assured. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Sportacus reluctantly found himself standing inside LazyTown’s local fast food joint, wearing a pair of green and yellow sunglasses. Jives wore a similar pair, but Robbie had opted for something a little more conspicuous—purple sunglasses with glittery frames in the shape of fairy wings. However, since they were on Robbie, Sportacus doubted anyone would bat an eye. 

“Do we have to go here?” the elf asked. “Why can’t we just go to the grocery store so Jives and I can get something healthy?” 

“Come on, man. Slerp is great! They gotta have _something_ you can eat,” Jives insisted. 

“Yeah, Sportamunchies, live a little,” said Robbie, playfully elbowing the elf in his side. 

Sportacus sighed. He supposed was always encouraging the kids to try new things. It would be awfully hypocritical of him to turn down the opportunity to do so himself. “Alright, I’ll give it a try.”

In the end, Robbie ordered a hot fudge sundae, a chocolate milkshake, fries, and a cherry pie (Sportacus didn’t bother to point out that the fries and the cherries had, at one point, been sportscandy); Jives ordered a double cheeseburger, fries, a soda, and chocolate ice cream cone—a process which Sportacus had tried to intervene in—

_“Jives, do you really think you need all that junk food? Aren’t you going to feel sick after?”_

_“Let the kid enjoy himself, Sportabuzzkill!”_

—and Sportacus had settled on a side salad and a small, plastic bag of unsettlingly uniform apple slices.

Once they’d gotten their food, they sat down at a table together and dug in. Sportacus stared at the apple slices, turning them over in his hands. “These can’t be natural…” he mumbled. 

“Sportacus?” came the ever-surprised voice of Mayor Meanswell. 

Sportacus froze and slowly turned to face the mayor, trying his best not to act like anything was out of the ordinary. “Oh, hello, Mr. Mayor.”

“I never expected to run into you here of all places,” Milford chuckled. “I thought you only ate fresh food!” 

“Well, uh, usually that would be true. But Robbie and Jives invited me, and I’d never turn down an opportunity to spend time with my friends!”

“I see. But why are you all wearing sunglasses?” the mayor asked. 

Jives chuckled. “Because we’re totally baked, yo!” 

Despite the sunglasses, Robbie could see the sheer terror spread across Sportacus’ face, and quickly jumped in. “Sun baked! We were out baking in the sun! It’s never too early to start working on a tan, you know.” 

“Oh, yes! Ms. Busybody does love to relax in the sun,” the mayor remarked. “Though, you might want to try some sunscreen next time, Sportacus. Your face is looking a little red.” 

“T—thank you, Mr. Mayor,” Sportacus managed to stutter out. He practically melted into his seat from relief when Milford was called away to pick up his order. 

It was at that moment, Sportacus decided never to go out into town while high again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all love my stoner son Jives as much as I do. The next chapter will have actual SportaRobbie, I promise.


	3. High Above The Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportastoner gets lonely and invites Robbie to blaze it in the airship.

It had been a few weeks since the incident at Slerp, and almost as long since Sportacus had last smoked. He’d felt a bit guilty that he’d allowed himself to be pushed so far from his comfort zone, so he had taken a bit of a break. But at the moment, he was having trouble coming up with a reason not to go back to it. The kids were all safely in their homes eating dinner with their families, the trees were devoid of kittens, and he’d already completed all his exercise regimen for the day. 

He did have one reservation though; he was lonely. It had been nice to have Robbie—and even Jives—  
for company when he had gotten high the last few times, and this night, he didn’t particularly feel like staring at the ceiling alone, or bothering the ship’s computer with nonsensical philosophical ramblings. No, he wanted to get high in the company of someone he trusted, the only person in LazyTown he felt he could truly be himself around: his nemesis. 

“Robbie! Robbie, are you awake?” Sportacus called down the hatch. 

Robbie’s head popped up moments later, an exasperated expression plastered on his face. “What do you want, Sportaflop?

“I, uh, wanted to know what you were doing tonight,” said Sportacus, looking at a point just to the left of Robbie’s face. 

“I don’t know. Sleeping, scheming, wallowing. Why?”

“Oh, well, if you were free, I was wondering if you might want to come up to the airship and, uh, smoke with me.”

Robbie had to bite back a laugh. If this had happened a month ago, he would have thought it was some sort of cruel joke, or a trap, but there was no denying that the blushing, fidgeting elf in front of him was 100% serious. “Don’t you have anyone _cooler_ to get high with than a lazy, villainous, recluse who tries to kick you out of town every other day?” 

Sportacus shook his head. “You’re my only friend, Robbie. Well, other than the kids. Besides, that’s not how I think of you at all. Will you come?”

Robbie gave an overly dramatic sigh and pretended to think it over, even though he had already decided long ago. “Well, I suppose I have nothing better to do. But you’d better get me up there quick before I change my mind.” 

Sportacus beamed as Robbie hauled himself out of the chute to stand next to him. “Ladder!”

 

Within a few minutes, Sportacus and Robbie were sitting in front of the open door to the airship, looking out over the town, while Sportacus rolled a joint. “I don’t know how you can stand to live up here,” Robbie muttered, trying not to look down. 

“I don’t know how you can stand to live underground,” said Sportacus. “I can’t imagine not being up here with the birds and the clouds and the moon.” He then lit up the joint and took the first hit before passing it to Robbie. “This is much stronger than what you get from Jives, so be careful.” 

“Careful? I’m less concerned with getting blazed out of my mind and more concerned with plummeting to my death,” said Robbie, taking in as deep of a hit as he possibly could, praying it would make him forget his fear of heights. 

“Don’t worry, Robbie. I do this all the time. We’re safe,” Sportacus assured. 

Robbie blew out his lungful of smoke. “Yeah, but if I fall, you’re going to be too stoned to catch me.” 

“Then maybe I’ll just have to catch you before you fall,” said Sportacus, draping one arm securely around Robbie’s shoulders. Robbie just stared at it for a moment. “Is this okay?” Sportacus asked. 

“Yeah, uh, thanks,” Robbie mumbled, starting to feel a pleasant buzz of numbness in his skull. 

Sportacus sighed contently as he took another hit. “This is my favorite part of the day.”

“Getting stoned is your favorite part of the day? You’re almost as sad as me.” 

Sportacus laughed. “Not that. The sunset. Every day I sit right here and watch the sun go down over LazyTown. It’s beautiful.” 

Robbie took a moment to take in the sight before him. He’d never seen the sunset from this high up before. “It is pretty nice… I guess.” 

Sportacus looked between Robbie and the purple and orange sky. “This one looks like it was made especially for you,” he remarked, handing over the joint with his free hand.

Robbie took in the sight as he smoked. He had never really considered the vantage point that Sportacus had over the town. In a way, it was like they were both always keeping an eye on everything, him from below and Sportacus from above. There was something oddly comforting about that. 

Sportacus took the joint back and looked to Robbie with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Open your mouth; I want to try something.”

Robbie narrowed his eyes at the grinning elf, but complied. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

Sportacus took in a deep hit, held it in for a second, then turned to Robbie. He leaned in and made eye contact so he could be certain Robbie knew what he was about to do, and exhaled the smoke into Robbie’s waiting mouth. 

Their lips never touched, but it was as close to a kiss as Robbie had gotten in years. His heart was pounding so fast that he nearly forgot to inhale. Sportacus pulled back and let out a soft chuckle at the flustered look on Robbie’s face. “How was it?” Sportacus asked. 

Unable to think of a response, Robbie snatched the joint from Sportacus’ hands. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Robbie drew the smoke into his lungs, brought his hand up to the back of Sportacus’ head, and blew out into the elf’s mouth, never breaking eye contact as he did. “So?” he asked, once Sportacus had breathed the smoke out into the twilit sky. 

“I like it.”

“Good.” 

They both turned to look back out at the sky. Only a few traces of purple remained at the horizon, and the rest of the sky had faded nearly to black. The moon hung bright in the middle of the sky. Sportacus smiled at it and let his head drop down to rest on the other’s shoulder. Robbie shuddered. He wasn’t sure if it was from the close contact or from the quickly cooling night air. 

“You want to go inside?” Sportacus asked. Robbie nodded. Sportacus put out what remained of the joint and helped Robbie to his feet. “Door,” he ordered, and the door shut, sealing them safely inside the ship. 

Robbie looked around at the bright, stark walls. He was about to ask where he was supposed to sit, when Sportacus called his bed down from the wall. “Don’t you have a couch or something?” Robbie asked. 

“Why would I need a couch? The only time I sit still is when I’m sleeping.”

Robbie sighed and supposed that as someone who owned a chair, but not a bed, he was one to talk. He let Sportacus guide him to the bed and then slumped down into the fluffy white sheets, beckoning for Sportacus to lay down next to him. His whole being was consumed by a fuzzy sleepiness, and all he wanted was to melt into the elf’s body heat. “Lay down, Sportablazed. I won’t bite,” he chuckled, a languid grin gracing his features. 

Sportacus gave in and laid down next to Robbie, enjoying the feeling of floating away whenever he closed his eyes. Sportacus’ bed was much too small for two grown men, especially when one of them was as tall as Robbie. The villain had to pull his knees up to his chest and press himself tightly against Sportacus’ side to avoid falling off. Not that he minded. Sportacus smelled like fruit, and sweat, and pot, and Robbie found himself getting lost in it. 

Relishing the closeness, Sportacus pressed his forehead up against Robbie’s own and rested his hand on Robbie’s side. He’d blown all his inhibitions out into the sky. “This is nice,” he murmured. 

Robbie nodded in agreement. “I didn’t know beds could be so comfortable.” 

“What?”

“Beds,” said Robbie. “I usually hate them. Like to sleep sitting up.” 

Sportacus chuckled. “No wonder your back always hurts. You’re so funny, Robbie.” 

Robbie pulled back a little to gauge the expression on Sportacus’ face. “Good funny, or bad funny?” 

“Good! Why would it be bad?” 

Robbie looked away. “I dunno. Up until tonight, I always just assumed you hated me.” 

The dejected tone in Robbie’s voice cut straight through the cloud of pleasure Sportacus was floating on and stabbed at his heart. He brought his hand up to Robbie’s face and tilted his chin up to look him in the eyes. “I don’t hate you, Robbie,” he nearly whispered. “I could never.” 

Robbie froze, his grey eyes locked with Sportacus’ blue. He couldn’t tell how long they just laid there before Sportacus leaned forward and very gently pressed their lips together. 

It only lasted a moment, and neither of them had closed their eyes before Sportacus pulled away. Robbie let out a shaky breath and tried to process what had just happened. Sportacus was still staring at him, looking for all the world like a puppy waiting to be scolded. Robbie reached out and put his hand on the back of Sportacus’ head, just like before. But now instead of being careful to make sure they didn’t touch, this time he sealed their lips together. 

Sportacus kissed back instinctively. In the back of his mind, he knew that he should be nervous and thrilled that Robbie shared his attraction, but in the moment all he could feel was a blissful, heady, warmth, and Robbie’s strong hands caressing him. He brought his hand up to the small of Robbie’s back and pushed their bodies together, then parted his lips to deepen the kiss. 

Robbie melted as he allowed his tongue to slip into Sportacus’ mouth. He never could have guessed this is where this night would end up. He had been so convinced that Sportacus only just barely tolerated him, that he’d never even considered that his fantasies might come true. Part of him worried that once Sportacus came down from the high, he would regret this and tell Robbie it had all been a mistake, that he hated him more than ever. But he couldn’t let himself think of that right now, because Sportacus was sliding one of his legs between Robbie’s own and there was no way the elf couldn’t feel how hard he was getting. 

They rolled their hips against one another and let their hands roam. Robbie reached up to Sportacus’ head and pushed off his hat, setting free his golden locks and gently pointed ears. He let out a soft moan at the sight and buried his face in the curls. Meanwhile, Sportacus’ hands wandered down to grope Robbie’s ass. Robbie kissed his way back down from Sportacus’ ears to his mouth, and moaned as the elf bit at his lip. He then reached down and palmed Sportacus through the front of his pants. Sportacus thrust into the touch before suddenly hitting a moment of clarity and pulling away. 

“What’s wrong?” Robbie asked. “You don’t want this?”

“I want this, Robbie. Believe me; I do. But we’re both in altered states right now. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Sportacus reached down and smoothed out the worried lines on Robbie’s forehead with his thumb. 

Robbie took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned into the touch. “Trust me, Sporty. I’ve wanted this for a long time.” 

“For how long, would you say?”

“…Forever.” 

Sportacus laid back down and pulled the taller man against his chest. “Still, let’s take things slow tonight, okay? We can talk about this more when we’re sober.” 

Robbie nodded and buried his face in the front of Sportacus’ shirt, openly inhaling his scent now. “Why do you smell so good?” he mumbled into the fabric.

Sportacus chuckled. “What do I smell like?”

“Like… like an elf. A nice, fruity, sweaty elf.” 

“Well, you smell like freshly baked cake, hair gel, and a bit of motor oil. And weed, but that’s probably me too.” 

Robbie could feel his eyelids growing heavy as Sportacus’ soft bed and warm body lulled him into a pleasant stupor. “You’re so… comfy…” he murmured. 

“You can fall asleep if you want, Robbie. It’s okay,” said Sportacus, drawing lazy circles on the other man’s back with his fingertips. Robbie mumbled something under his breath, but Sportacus didn’t bother to ask what it was. Instead, he contented himself to run his fingers over Robbie’s body until a soft snore escaped the man. “Lights off,” he whispered to the ship. Then, he pressed a kiss to Robbie’s forehead and allowed himself to be carried off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is the end of this fic. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback I've gotten. I really didn't think this concept would be this popular. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
